Huey Freeman
Huey Freeman regularly reflects on current events as well as the plight of African-Americans in relation to the general society. He is an intellectual terrorist, although he claims to have "retired" at the beginning of season 3. Huey is currently living in Woodcrest with his younger brother Riley Freeman and granddad Robert Freeman. It is strongly suggested that Huey and Riley's birth parents are deceased. Huey and Riley are both voiced by Regina King. His signature color is red. Huey is interested in martial arts and is skilled in various fighting styles and the use of several weapons. Animated Series Huey and Riley just moved into Woodcrest and are trying to get used to the lifestyle. Huey usually converses with Jazmine by the a large oak tree on a hill that overlooks the city like in the comic strip. Huey is the central figure of the comic strip, which often revolved around him propagating various radical left political beliefs and working as an activist for radical political causes, with the help of his even-tempered and liberally minded (yet slightly more socially conservative) friend, Michael Caesar. The first season of the show generally followed this format, with most episodes being narrated by Huey and revolving around his trying to further a political cause or belief. However, as the series progressed, the show became an ensemble piece, with episodes built around Riley, Granddad, and even the Freeman's neighbor, Tom Dubois; while Huey is still the main character, several episodes now feature him in a supporting role. As of the show's third season, the character Michael Caesar is yet to be introduced, as his role has been usurped by Uncle Ruckus, a self-loathing black man whose only purpose is to provide comic relief or act as an occasional (incompetent) antagonist to Huey. Relationships Riley Freeman Riley is Huey's younger brother, and regularly represents everything Huey loathes and generally disapproves of. Huey is politically minded and a critical thinker while Riley remains uninterested, showing great affection for many things that includes gangsta rap, violence, women or "hoes", "guap or paper" or money, and "bling," that Huey finds to be culturally poisonous. Despite their constant fighting and his disagreement with Riley's beliefs, Huey cares very much for his brother as he usually tries to steer him in the right direction, (acts in which Riley initially ignores), but results in Riley facing the consequences of his actions later on. Robert Freeman Robert Freeman is the paternal grandfather and legal guardian of Huey and Riley Freeman, who often disagrees with many of Huey's political ideas. While in the comic strip, Huey and his grandfather have a much more affable relationship, in the The Boondocks TV series they are almost constantly at odds, in part due to his constant favoritism shown to Riley, who supports his grandfather's various crazy schemes. Huey seems to offer Granddad advice in certain situations, such as during "Granddad's Fight", "The S-Word", and "The Story of Thugnificent," attempts that almost always fall flat. Jazmine Dubois Although Jazmine and Huey spend a great deal of their time together, Huey tends to treats Jazmine poorly due to his disdain for her trusting personality and apolitical views. In the series, the two appear to be a lot closer (in fact, she is the only child he is shown to be interacting with outside of Riley (or Ceasar in the comics)), as with Huey confiding in her about his desire to meet up with former best friend Cairo during a planned trip to Chicago ("Wingmen") and Huey allowing her to help him in his plan to free an unjustly imprisoned inmate scheduled to be executed out of prison ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"), essentially trusting her as an accomplice. Though Huey takes pleasure in criticizing her both subtly and conspicuously, he has also shown a willingness to sympathize with her and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he berates her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Huey has also shown visible concern for Jazmine during such episodes as "Tha Block Is Hot," when he campaigns for her release from under the near-child labor contract that she unknowingly signs with Ed Wuncler, Sr., and when he hands her his scarf at the end of the episode when he sees her shivering in the cold. When it seems that the world is going to end during "The Fried Chicken Flu," Jazmine is the only other person Huey allows into his home (other than Granddad and Riley). In the same episode, it is also hinted that Jazmine is possibly Huey's only friend Uncle Ruckus Ruckus the only recurring character (besides Wuncler) that Huey shows constant anger towards due to Ruckus' racial acts towards African Americans. Huey is constantly at odds with Uncle Ruckus' self-loathing views. Huey also fights Ruckus at the end of the Season 2 episode "...Or Die Tryin". After the origin's of Ruckus' views came to light Huey show a small amount of pity towards Ruckus. Ed Wuncler SR. Huey sees Ed Wuncler as a villain. Huey does not trust Ed Wuncler due to him being the personfication of all that he despises (Big Buisness I.E.Capitalism). Ed is an overweight, rich realtor whose family founded the town of Woodcrest and have lived in the area for over a century. He acts as the hyperbolic archetypal capitalist in the show, seen praising the freedom to exploit cheap labor and complaining about high taxes in "The Block Is Hot". The wealthy Wuncler owns the mortgage loan on Granddad's house (as he does with every house in Woodcrest) and somehow Woodcrest's police force, and is embarrassed by his inept grandson, Ed Wuncler III. Wuncler also owns the fictional fast food restaurant franchise, "McWuncler's", and the character bears a resemblance to his voice actor. Wuncler sometimes does things considered racist, such as referring to Grandad as "Robert Freedman", and employing only illegal Mexicans at his restaurants; ultimately, though, his racism is portrayed as simply being a byproduct of his insatiable greed rather than an active hatred of those from different races. Ed seems to have taken a general liking to Robert, referring to him as "Old school", and even funding his Soul food Restaurant venture in the episode "The Itis", though this may have merely been a plot to lower property values in the area so that he could purchase the nearby park and "develop" it. He also has a sweatshop which is run by 12-year-old Indonesian girls as Huey reveals and Ed confirms in "The Block is Hot", demonstrating his ruthless manner. In the season 3 finale, It's Goin' Down, Ed masterminds a false terrorist attack in Woodcrest, with the intention of making the lone victim (an overweight security guard) a national martyr and cultural icon, and then exploit his likeness for profit. The plot is foiled by Huey and a government agent named Jack Flowers, but Ed avoids arrest thanks to the intervention of President Barack Obama. In the final minutes of the episode, an angry Flowers takes Ed's grandson hostage, and he responds by smiling and saying "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" His last name originates from Dr. Seuss's book The Lorax where the antagonist is a faceless business owner called the Once-ler. The Lorax portrays the Once-ler as a satirical character embodying intense greed. The last name is pronounced the same way, "Once-ler" Michael Caesar Michael is Huey's best friend in the comic strip hoping to be on season 4, they both share similar interests , and their goals are similar in the hopes of being successful black men. Though they are alike, Caesar appears to be more optimistic then Huey and tries to make Huey see the bright side of things. This statement makes for popular speculation as to his lack of acknowledgement in the show, as this foil for Huey would create less interest because of their completely political nature, taking away from the show actually being a comedy. Awards In 2006 Glyph Comic Awards named Huey Freeman best male character. Trivia *His character is named after (and somewhat inspired by), the co-founder and leader of the Black Panther Party, Huey P. Newton. *He is rarely seen without his signature scowl. *He has several encounters with a secret agent which he dubs as "The White Shadow." He is left uncertain if these encounters were real. However, a warning about a goverment agency's mobilization with the intent to capture Huey is taken seriously and is actually true. *The only time Huey smiled was on the Season 2 episode Ballin' and in Season 1 episode Let's Nab Oprah. *They never say his true age Gallery File:67pfgd0.gif File:Huey_4.gif HF.JPG B3 1.jpg Huey_Freeman_by_BenSkeleton.jpg Huey_Freeman_fromthe_Boondocks_by_stillers.png images.jpeg Huey Freeman.jpeg 1649A.jpg Category:Anarchists Category:Characters Category:Freeman Family Category:Males